y tu, sabes lo que te amo, draco?
by meliruth28
Summary: un pequeño papel recibido en clase de pociones, puede cambiar todo? pequeño one-shot, escrito en unos minutos de inspiracion


_-sabes lo que te amo?_

Con esas 5 palabras escritas en un papel,con letra descuidada, entregado durante la clase de pociones habia empezado todo aquello y harry aun conservaba ese pequeño papel, ahora arrugado, y escondido en su baul junto a su corazon.

 _-no, no lo sabes porque nunca te lo he dicho_

Ese habia sido el segundo papel entregado a el. el cual tambien estaba oculto en el baul, en el fondo, a donde nadie nadie llegaba. Tal como pasaba en su corazon, excepto que si habia una persona que llegaba hasta el fondo de este.

 _-y por que no lo dices?_

Eso habia contestado el y estaba de acuerdo en decir que fue la mejor decision que habia tomado en su corta vida de 16 años.

 _-es que no puedo decirlo_

Cada palabra que el escribia derrochaba tanto amor, pero, esta, no lo habia hecho y apenas harry la habia leido se enfurencio tanto...

-pues no me ilusiones entonces

 _E_ so habia escrito harry en un comienzo pero luego se arrepintio rapidamente y tacho la oracion la cambio por

 _-y por que no?_

 _-no puedo decirlo, puedo demostrarlo_

Eso si que derrochaba amor como sus palabras anteriores. Traia tanto tiempo ocultando esos sentimientos hacia esa persona, y que de pronto esta se le confesara lo ponia entre nervioso y excitado.

 _-bien,no contestes, no te obligo a nada. Pero si estas obligado a verme despues de clase._

Se habia quedado pensando tanto tiempo que esa persona le habia mandado otro papel al ver que el no contestaba. Casi la habia regado, CASI.

 _-yo quiero que me obligues_

La persona abrio mucho sus ojos al leer lo que habia escrito y empezo a escribir muy rapidamente.

 _-yo...te gusto?_

Tanto tiempo habia pasado ya desde que lo asumi...que ya no me asusta tanto como al principio. Habia pasado en 4° año, Merlin! 4°! Pero ya para mi no era nada nuevo. Pero era claro que para la persona si, ya que nunca se lo habia dicho.

 _-Tal ves si, tal vez no_

 _-No me ilusiones, por favor,di si o no_

Merlin! Era enserio! La persona que yo amaba desde hace 2 años completitos enserio me correspondia. Y yo pensando que era una broma...

 _-al parecer si me gustas,creo_

 _-merlin! Es enserio?_

 _-si haberte amado durante 2 años te parece que es un si, pues si_

 _-aun no me has contestado_

 _-que cosa?_

 _-sabes lo que te amo?_

Ahora que le respondia? No lo sabia, hasta ese momento y la verdad no tenia idea de que contestar. Si bien la pregunta se veia facil a simple vista, no lo era. No sabia que responder, y no iba a responder. Doblo el papel y lo metio dentro de su mochila, ignorando la pregunta.

 _-no vas a evitarme por siempre, sabes?_

 _-lo se_

 _-y por que me evitas ahora, si sabes que no me puedes seguir evitando?_

Tanto le gustaba a esa persona molestarlo con preguntas que no sabia la respuestas? Genial, una pregunta sin respuesta nueva.

 _-lo sepas o no, te lo dire, sabes? A veces eres irritante, y me dan ganas de golpearte,pero, cuando veo tus hermosos ojos verdes, se me pasa todo el rencor que tenia hacia tu persona. Te amo con locura harry,y aunque termine saliendo mal de "esto" seguire,ahi, a tu lado ,tu vales eso y mas, lo sabias? Sacrificaria mi vida por ti. Aunque hagas cosas estupidas, estare para arreglarlas a tu lado. Aunque me dejes, y con el corazon roto, seguire de pie ,aun, amandote. Llevo tanto tiempo ocultando mis sentimientos hacia ti y ahora que los confese no hay vuelta atrás. Te amo con locura, harry._

En mi mente se repetian las ultimas palabras que habia escrito esa persona en el papel "te amo con locura harry"Enserio habia ocultado sus sentimientos hacia mi, tal como yo?

 _-desde cuando?_

 _-primer año_

Eso si que era mucho tiempo. Lo mio era, tecnicamente, nada comparado con el. 6 años...enserio era posible vivir un amor no correspondido durante tanto tiempo?

 _-la clase ya termina. Te veo luego de todas las clases, en el septimo piso._

 _-tengo que aguantar una clase mas para verte de nuevo?_

 _-me has estado esperando desde primer año, media hora no te hara mal_

justo en ese momento sono el timbre y nos tuvimos que ir, no sin antes que esa persona me susurrara en el oido _"te amo"._ La clase paso demasiado lenta, y eso que era la ultima clase del dia y solo duraba 30 minutos. Pero al fin termino y me diriji alli,para encontrarme a esa persona, parada,ya esperandome.

 _-sabes lo que te amo?_

Dios! Si que era insistente con esa pregunta,pero respondi, asintiendo.

 _-y tu ,sabes lo que te amo, draco?_


End file.
